supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra
This article is about the girl from the Olsen twins's campout party. For the dinosaur from Tekken, see Alex. For the wrestler from Street Fighter, see Alex (Street Fighter). For the spy, see Gen. Alex. How Alexandra joined the Tourney Alexandra entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 hoping to save the life of her father. She is defeated, and she returns home. Upon her arrival, she finds out that not only is her father missing, but Katherine, as well. Returning home to America, disappointed and baffled to the location of both Katherine and her father, she learns from the hospital where her father was staying that he was transferred to the Mishima Zaibatsu's medical facility. In order to find the exact location of her father, Alexandra enters the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Alexandra: *Play 4400 Versus Mode matches. *Using Katherine, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid fighting Alexandra by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1000 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Black Star Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Alexandra at Twin Top. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish from Black Star Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Alexandra, she shows no mercy when it comes to camping!" She will be seen right of Allison, left of Katherine, above Maynard, and below Dixie Kong. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tightens her whip. After the announcer calls his name Alexandra whips her whip, slashing her rope dart on the end of it in the process and says while the camera zooms, "Can a dinosaur be hairy?". Special Attacks Whiplash (Neutral) Alexandra criss crosses her whip. Forced Whip (Side) Alexandra forcefully extends her whip toward enemies. Grappler (Up) Alexandra throws her whip up. If it hits a ledge, Alex will grapple to it. Charge (Down) Alexandra charges at the enemy and pops them into the air with her whip. Hyper Whiplash (Hyper Smash) Same as Whiplash, except much stronger. Alexandra Finale (Final Smash) lexandra spins her whip and asks "Can a dinosaur be hairy?!" then strikes the air, making rain and thunder come down, with the lightning damage the opponent. The storm lasts 20 seconds. Victory Animations #Alexandra swings her rope dart whip in a full circle then whips it forward saying "Basically, I've been practicing more than anyone else.". #*Alexandra swings her rope dart whip in a full circle then whips it forward saying "I won't let you make any more thunderstorms!". (Thor victories only) #Alexandra cracks her rope dart whip, then stomps, then says "That's one victory, but many more to go!". #*Alexandra cracks her rope dart whip, then stomps, then says "Getting stuck in quicksand would be far worse than being thrown into the depths of hell!". (Heihachi victories only) #Alexandra forms a lasso with her rope dart whip and throws it at her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then she says "Aren't they? Their new." before throwing her opponent offscreen with a Star KO scream. #*Alexandra forms a lasso with her rope dart whip and throws it at her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then she says "Me? Lose to some Pokemon like YOU?! That's never gonna happen!" before throwing her opponent offscreen with a Star KO scream. (Bronzong victories only) On-Screen Appearance Alexandra swings to her start point and lands lashing her rope dart whip saying "Yeah, but I'm hungry!" then assumes her fighting stance. Special Quotes *Pizza and toasted marshmallows for dessert? Yum! (When fighting Heihachi or Bronzong) *Do we have to carry ALL this stuff!? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Ares) *Probably the same place this does... (When fighting Lee or Uniqua P.) *WE'LL NEVER GET THIS UP! (When fighting Noddy) *Me too! Do we have any food? (When fighting Metal Face) *The God of Thunder?! Oh no, I hate thunderstorms! (When fighting Thor) *I can't believe some evil pig wizard like you killed my father! Why did you have to kill him!? (When fighting Wizpig) Trivia *Alexandra shares her English voice actress with Shew's non-playable son, Shiva. *Alexandra shares her Japanese voice actress with Molly McIntire, Shelby Woo, and Super Martian Robot Girl. *Alexandra shares her French voice actress with Levy McGarden. *Alexandra's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins' campout party and some original quotes. *When Alexandra fights against Thor Odinson, it is revealed that she dislikes thunderstorms. **This also revealed Thor Odinson's very first original quote. *Alexandra's Classic Mode ending in Tourney is nearly identical to Christie Monteiro's ending from Tekken 6. The only differences are that Christie and Eddy are replaced with Alexandra and Bronzong, respectively, and Alexandra cries over the death of her father. It is revealed in her intro that Alexandra's father was killed by Wizpig. *Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokemon is Alexandra's rival. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters